


Fresh Start

by M_2525



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_2525/pseuds/M_2525
Summary: ~Posie AU~Penelope Park and her mom just moved into their new house. She is neighbors with Josie and Lizzie Saltzman, also with Hope Mikaelson. They all go to the same high school together. They  become friends but what if some drama gets in the way of their friendships and relationships.This is my first posie story so it might suck so sorry.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~A/N: HIIII so I haven't written in a long time and I have been wanting to write a posie story and have lots of ideas. This is one of the ideas I had and decided to write the story. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know. :)~

Penelope's P.O.V: 

I felt the car jolt to a stop and I knew what this meant. We arrived at our new house, I got out of the car and saw the house. It was a regular 2 story house that was painted a basic gray color. I didn't wanna move, but my mom said we need a "fresh start". Which I guess isn't wrong. I grabbed a box of my things and walked inside the house. It was very nice and cozy and some of our furniture was already there, which I'm glad because then we wouldn't have to put it in. I walked upstairs to go look for my room. I opened the first door and I see a nice room that i assume is mine. I walk over to the window and see that I can be able to sit on the roof like I use to at my old house. I knew that this would be the room I wanted, so I put my box down and walked back outside to get the rest. 

Once I got outside I saw my mom talking to some people whose's backs were turned towards me. I walked over to them so I can also grab what I have left to grab. I walk towards my mom, they all turned to look at me as I neared them.

My mom said,"Hey Penelope these are our Neighbors Josie,Lizzie and our other neighbor Hope." I waved to them and said," Hi I'm Penelope which you maybe already know"while laughing towards the end. They all laughed a little and started Introducing themselves.

I heard the blonde one say," Hi i'm Lizzie and this is my twin sister Josie." I smiled and then looked at Josie and thought," wow she is cute and very beautiful." 

I heard Josie say,"hi" and she waved and I smiled at her thinking how cute she is. 

Then Hope introduced herself and I waved and smiled. I then went to grab my last boxes and as I was grabbing them all three of them walked over to me and said,"we can help if you need any." I nodded and they helped grab the rest of my boxes. They followed me inside. 

Josie's P.O.V:

I was hanging out with my sister Lizzie and our neighbor/best friend Hope. We were all in my room just sitting on my bed talking and stuff. When we heard a car pull up outside. we all walked over to my widow to look out and see who it is. We see that the car is parked in the drive way of the house next door. 

I heard Lizzie say," Maybe they are our new neighbors." 

Yeah maybe they are I said.

"we should go outside and introduce ourselves." Hope said. 

We all agreed and walked downstairs and out the door to our new neighbors house. We saw an older woman by the car we walk up to her and Introduce ourselves. We start talking to her and then I see that another person is walking towards us . 

She looks like she is about our age, I hear the women we were talking to say,"Hey Penelope these are our Neighbors Josie,Lizzie and our other neighbor Hope." I finally look up to see her faces and she is introducing herself and all I can think about is how cute and pretty she is. 

I hear her say," Hi I'm Penelope which you maybe already know" she said while laughing towards the end. I found that funny and laughed, her laugh is cute I thought while laughing. We all introduced ourselves to Penelope. Lizzie introduced herself and I to Penelope and I said Hi to her and waved, and she smiled back. She has a cute smile I thought. 

We all noticed her then walking to the car to grab more boxes and we all walked up to her and offered to help her carry the rest of her boxes inside,she nodded. 

We walked inside with her, and I said," Wow you have a nice house." She smiled and said," Thanks, I'm actually starting to like it myself." 

Penelope's P.O.V:

"Wow you have a nice house." I heard Josie say and I smiled and said," Thanks, I'm actually starting to like it myself." We then all walked upstairs to my room, I opened the door and we all walked in. We all set the boxes we were holding down on the floor. 

"Nice room Penelope"Hope said. I thanked her and said," I'm still trying to make it more of my own." We all then sat on the bed and Josie said," well good luck with that I bet your room will look even better." and smiled her cute smile at the end. "Thanks I hope it does." I said while smiling. 

Lizzie then asked me," So how do you like it here so far?" "I like it but I haven't really been able to look around and explore, but I did see some beautiful places while in the car." Well we would love to show you around some day"Josie said while hope and Lizzie nodded agreeing with her. "Sure I would love that" I said. 

"Well we should get going now" Lizzie said while Hope and Josie agreed. They all got up and we all walked outside to the door.

"Thank you for helping me and it was nice meeting you all." I said and they all smiled and said," your welcome and it was nice meeting you too." They were walking down the drive way when I waved and yelled"BYEEEE!!" to them. They turned around and waved bye back. I smiled and closed the door and walked back upstairs to my room. 

a couple hours later my mom called me downstairs for dinner. Since we just moved in and haven't unpacked everything my mom just ordered some take out. We ordered some pizza and it looked very good. "So what do you think about our neighbors?" My mom asked as we were eating. "They are very nice and helpful, I hope we can become friends." I told my mom. She smiled and I smiled back. We talked more until we were both finished with our dinner. I helped my mom clean up and then walked by to my room. 

I sat on my bed and looked around my unpacked room with boxes everywhere. I got up to find the box with my clothes and I found it. I grabbed my pajamas and everything else that I needed and headed to the bathroom to shower. 

After I was done showering I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone and ear buds. I plugged them into my phone and put them into my ears. I laid down on my bed as I listened to music slowly drifting to sleep, the last thing I thought about was Josie and how I might like this Fresh Start.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if it sucks. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas :) ~

Penelope's P.O.V: 

I woke up with a smile on my face, I slept good and it's been a while since I have. I got up and out of bed realizing it's my first day of High School here. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready. Once I was done getting ready I walked downstairs as I was walking down the stairs I heard my mom talking to someone. Once I got to the kitchen I saw my mom talking to Josie.

"Good Morning" My mom said.

"Good Morning Mom" I said. 

Then I looked at Josie and she smiled and waved at me and said" Hi." 

Omg her smile could kill me I thought. I smiled back and said "Hi Josie." 

I was staring at Josie's beautiful brown eyes when I snapped back into reality hearing my mom say," Josie offered to take you to school this morning since you go to the same school." I nodded. "yeah we thought since it's your first day and you don't know anyone we could take you. Hope and Lizzie are in the car." Josie said as she smiled. "Ohhh okay, Thank you." I said while smiling back at her. 

Josie's P.O.V:

I thought it would be a good idea to offer Penelope a ride to school since she is new. Hope and Lizzie agreed with me. So here I was talking to Ms.Park while waiting for Penelope to come downstairs.

"Thank you Josie for offering to take Penelope to school, she never really had many friends." Ms. Park said as she smiled. 

I smiled and said," No problem, Penelope seems like a great person and I would love to get to know her more. 

"she never really had many friends" repeated in my head. Why would Penelope not have many friends she seems like a great person and is really beautiful I thought.

I snapped back into reality when I heard my phone ding. It was Lizzie telling me her and Hope are waiting in the car, I replied and put my phone away. 

I continued talking with Ms. park when we both heard Penelope coming down the stairs. I heard Ms.Park talking to Penelope but while she was talking to her all I could think about was how beautiful Penelope looked. 

Wow I really like her I thought. 

Shut up you just met her I shot back to myself. 

I then snapped out of my thoughts and smiled and waved while saying"hi" to Penelope. 

She smiled back at me and said," Hi Josie." 

I was staring at her beautiful greenish brown eyes when I heard Ms. Park say," Josie offered to take you to school this morning since you go to the same school." 

"yeah we thought since it's your first day and you don't know anyone we could take you. Hope and Lizzie are in the car." I smiled and said. " Ohhh okay, Thank you." Penelope said while smiling back. 

"You girls should get going, don't want you girls being late" I heard Ms.Park say. 

We both nodded and Penelope went to grab her things and I waited for her. Then we both walked outside towards the car. We see both Hope and Lizzie sitting in the front dancing to music. Both Penelope and I start laughing. Since Lizzie was driving and Hope was sitting in the front with her, Penelope and I sat in the back. 

Once we got in I heard Both Lizzie and Hope say," Hi Penelope." 

Penelope smiled and said,"Hii guys." 

Lizzie then pulled out of the drive way and started driving to school. I just stared out the window getting lost in my thoughts thinking about the girl sitting next to me. 

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Lizzie and Hope fighting over what song to play. Penelope and I were just in the back laughing at them, but they ended up agreeing on a song. Love On Top By Beyonce was playing and both Lizzie and Hope were yelling the lyrics. I'm glad they agreed on a good song. 

I turned to see that Penelope was singing the lyrics with Lizzie and Hope, that made me smile. 

The music turned down as we reached the school parking lot Lizzie parked in our usual spot. 

I could see Penelope was getting a little nervous. 

I turned to her and said," Hey it's okay you got this okay, and don't worry you have me." She smiled and said," Thanks you Josie that really means a lot." 

We both grabbed our things and got out of the car. I see Penelope was rushing to get inside so she can get to her locker in time before class starts. 

"Hey Penelope!" I yelled. She turned around and stopped and looked at me.

" So um I was wondering If I could get your number so I could text you and let you know where we are and stuff?" I asked nervously. 

She smirked and said," ohhhh okay." and winked at me. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. So I quickly handed her my phone and she put in her number. 

"Thanks" I said she smiled and said," No problem." 

Penelope's P.O.V:

"Thanks " Josie said I smiled and said," No problem."

"I'm gonna go to my locker now, see you later"I said. She smiled and said,"Okay bye, see you later." 

I started walking towards the doors of the hallway, I opened them and walked in. There is a sea of students walking and taking to their friends. I was walking down the hall and I can see everyone stare at me and I was starting to feel a little nervous. I finally got to my locker and put everything in and I could still feel some people's eyes on me. I can see someone of them whispering stuff to one another. I then pulled out my schedule and started walking to my class. As I was walking I was looking around and could see that some kids were looking at me and giving me looks. I just ignored them and quickly walked past them all. I finally got to the door of my classroom when I heard the bell ring. 

I walked inside and met my teacher Mrs. Emma. "Hi you must be Penelope Park." Mrs. Emma said. "Yup that's me." I said. 

She introduced me to the class and then said," You can go sit in the seat next to Josie over there". She said while pointing at Josie. 

I then looked up and was met with Josie's gorgeous brown eyes, I smiled at her and walked over to her.

"I'm glad we have a class together" Josie said smiling. " Yeah I'm glad too" I smiled while sitting down in my seat. 

During the rest of the class I started zoning out and was only focus on one thing. Well person to be exact. It was Josie I couldn't stop staring at her she was so beautiful.

I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Mrs.Emma say," I'm going to assign you guys partners and you will have to ask each other the questions I gave you, so you can get to know each other better." 

Mrs. Emma started talking again," Here are the pairs, Hope and Lizzie, Mg and Kaleb, Landon and Ralph." she said. She continued saying who is partners with who but then I heard her say," Josie and Penelope." I smiled and turned to look at Josie and she smiled at me and I smiled back. 

"I'm glad we are partners," I said. She smiled and said," Me too, I want to get to know you better."

I smiled and said," Same here, I want to get to know you better too." 

*skip a couple boring classes*

*Lunch*(Still Penelope's POV)

I was walking to my locker as Lunch started so I can put the books I didn't need in my locker. After I put everything away I was walking in the hallway and I turned the corner and saw this boy talking to this girl and he kinda looked a little mad. As I walked closer I realized the girl was Josie. 

I heard the boy say," why haven't you been returning my texts and calls." 

Then I heard Josie say," I told you we were over." He then looked mad. 

So I walked over to them and asked Josie," Hey is anything wrong?" 

She was surprised to see me but said," Um n-no nothing's wrong." 

But I knew something was wrong. 

As I was about ask her if she was sure I heard that boy Raf I think say," Come on Josie let's go." As he reached and grabbed Josie's arm and started to pull on it for her to follow him. I saw how uncomfortable and scared Josie looked and walked over to Raf or whatever his name is and 

said," She doesn't wanna go with you so let go." 

He gave me a look and said," what if I don't." 

That got me mad and I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew my fist collided with his jaw. I saw that Josie was shocked at what I did, so was I if I'm being honest.

I then saw Raf get up and say," Hey next time watch out Park" as he started walking away fast.

I turned to Josie and asked," Are you okay?" 

she looked at me and said," Yeah, thanks for doing that for me." 

I smiled and said," No problem Jojo."

"Jojo" I thought not knowing where the nickname came from. 

I saw her smiling and then she looked down at my hand and said," Omg Penelope your hand!" I looked down at my hand and noticed it was bleeding and bruised a little. I never really realized it was I was too focused on Josie. 

"hey come on let's go to the bathroom so I can help you clean that up." Josie said. I looked back up at her and nodded. We both then walked to the bathroom together.

Josie's P.O.V:

I was walking to lunch When I noticed Raf my ex boyfriend walk up to me. "Hey babe" He said while smirking. "Don't call me that raf." I said annoyed. "

Then he said ,"why haven't you been returning my texts and calls."

"I told you we were over." I said and he started looking angry

I heard footsteps then heard someone say," Hey is anything wrong?" 

I looked and saw Penelope and was surprised. I didn't wanna bother her and nervously 

said," Um n-no nothing's wrong." 

I saw that she was about to say something but then I heard Raf say

,"Come on Josie let's go." 

And he reached for my arm and grabbed it and pull on my arm for me to follow. But I didn't want to go I was scared and uncomfortable. 

I saw Penelope walk over to Raf and 

say" She doesn't wanna go with you so let go." 

I smiled thinking about how glad I was that Penelope was here with me right now. I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Raf say,

"what if I don't." As he looked at Penelope. 

What I saw next surprised me, I saw that Penelope punched Raf in the jaw and he fell on the floor. I was in shocked as I stared at Penelope. 

"Hey next time watch out Park" I heard Raf say to Penelope as he got up and walked away.

Penelope then turned to me and asked," Are you okay?"

I looked at her and said," Yeah, thanks for doing that for me."

She smiled and said," No problem Jojo. That made me smile I liked the nickname Penelope just gave me. I have to think of one for her I thought.

I looked up and smiled at Penelope but I then noticed something and Looked down and said,"Omg Penelope your hand!" It was bleeding and was bruised. I saw Penelope looking at her hand and she looked like she was in her thoughts. 

"hey come on let's go to the bathroom so I can help you clean that up." I said. She then looked up at me and nodded. We both then started walking to the bathroom together. 

Once we got to the bathroom I told Penelope to sit down on the counter and she nodded and did what I said. I then grabbed my backpack and pulled out the mini First Aid Kit I had. 

" I'm glad I bought this." I said to Penelope. 

She looked at the mini First Aid Kit and said," You are too cute Josie." I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up. I then looked down and started taking what I needed out of the First Aid Kit. I walked over to Penelope and grabbed her hand and started to clean her hand with water first. I felt her pull her back a little in pain. 

I looked up at her and said," Sorry It might hurt a little." 

She nodded and said," It's okay." 

After I was done cleaning it I put some medicine on it and wrapped it up in some Gauze. 

"There you go all done." I said and she jumped off the counter, turned to me and said,

"Thanks Jojo." I

smiled and said," No problem, But thank you again for what you did." 

She smiled that cute smile of hers and said," You're welcome Jojo." 

The bell rang and we quickly grabbed our stuff and I quickly turned around towards Penelope and said,

" Bye Penny see you after school." 

I saw Penelope smiling and I heard her say,"Bye Jojo" as I left the Bathroom. 

Penelope's P.O.V:

I was in my last class now when I got a text, I looked to see it was from Josie I smiled and Opened it. It said:

💖JOJO💖

💖Jojo💖: Hey Penny meet Hope, Lizzie,and I in the parking lot where we parked the car

Me: Okay :) 

I smiled as I replied and closed my phone. The rest of the class period all we did was take notes and I started getting bored. But then I heard the bell right and grabbed my stuff and left the classroom.

I walked to the car and saw Hope,Lizzie, and Josie standing by the car waiting for me.

"Hi guys." I said. 

They all smiled and said," Hi." 

We all sat in the car and drove home. While we were in the car Lizzie and Hope were dancing to music while Josie and I were just sitting in the back quietly. I couldn't help but stare at Josie the entire car ride. Once I felt the car stop I noticed we arrived back home. I got out of the car and thanked them for the ride. 

"Bye." I said as I walked began to walk to my house. 

As I was walking I heard them say,

"Bye Penelope." 

I reached the front door when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and it was Josie I smiled at her and she walked up to me and said," 

Before you go inside I just wanted to thank you again because no one has ever done that for me before." 

I Smiled at her and said,"No problem Jojo I'm glad I was there." 

We both then said,"bye." 

and I headed inside my House. 

I walked upstairs to my room and fell onto the bed with a smile on my face.

What a crazy but good day I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope you guys liked this chapter, I am still getting use to writing so sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> Have a good day~

**Author's Note:**

> ~ A/N : I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again I haven't written in a while so sorry if it sucks. Let me know what you think and If you have any ideas. I will update as soon as I can. :)~


End file.
